Kickin' It With Bella
by AlyCat143
Summary: Bella Martini just wants a normal school life, but what happens when she gets mixed up with the Wasabi Warriors, and finds a certain someone adorable? A JackXOC story. Read A/N, if you don't like the idea. On Hiatus


**I'm just making a note before this starts. For people who wants Kick, or Kack, or whatever they call it, go to a different story. I don't care what you say about them being meant to be together, blah, blah, blah. This is my story, and I can do whatever I want with it. So, don't read if you don't like it.**

**With that being said, enjoy!**

…**.**

I was starting a new school on Wednesday. Seriously? Wednesday? My mom cares so much about me learning things, that it doesn't seem strange at all to her about starting classes in the middle of the week.

At least I got to skateboard there.

Whippee.

She barely even let me keep my skateboard, but convincing her was easy if you know how to fake cry.

Maybe I should introduce myself now. My name is Bella Martini. I have black hair (with left side bangs, which are dyed red. I'm a rebel.), caramel skin, and I'm short. My mom and dad are country club, a couple vacation houses, clean-cut, typical rich people. I'm far from it. I'm a…karate learning, drum and electric guitar playing skate rat.

Now that that's cleared up, let me get down to after school, because, who really wants to hear about what happens in school?

I decided to stay late. Why? Part of it was to get away from my mother, and the other part was just to memorize the school so I wouldn't have to get lost again on my second day.

I sat on the pillar-bench-thing next to the stairs, and watched as the janitor went by with his waxing machine. That would be cool to ride…

Anyway, just as he left, three kids peeked out from behind the stairs. Two were boys, and one was a girl. The brunette boy was really cute (my mom would freak out if she found out I said that.), while the red headed boy was as skinny as a twig.

The brunette boy swiped his fingers across the floor. "Oh yeah, waxy Wednesday. Where plastic tray meets freshly buffed floor, and legends are born."

A small, dark kid pushed through doors near me, causing me to hide behind the pillar-thing, holding lunch trays. "Hey guys, I got the trays."

"Any problems getting by Marge the lunch lady?" the blonde girl asked.

"Nah," the dark boy replied. "She says they don't pay her enough to care."

Then, a Spanish looking boy ran from down the stairs. "Guys! Did I miss anything?"

I kind of zoned out after that, although I caught the girl same something about putting a tollbooth in the boys washroom, and then the guy saying something about a flight risk? Hah, this school is just about as loony as me!

Then the skinny boy started stripping his clothes. I resisted the urge to squeak in surprise, but I was definitely relieved to find out he had some kind of speed skating outfit on. Well, more relieved than seeing him in his underpants. The speed skating outfit wasn't too pretty of a sight, either.

"Dude, eat a sandwich!" Spanish exclaimed.

Then, another guy walked in through the doors. I just picked the spot where everything happens, didn't I?

Apparently, the group didn't like that guy. They all glared at him, then preceded to ignore him as Twig slid across the hall on the lunch tray, and right through the doors.

Twig's friends ran over to him quickly, while the other guy, whom I found out was named Truman, just laughed. Jerk. I was just about to get out from my hiding spot and run over to see if Twig was all right.

"Dude, he just shattered your record!" Spanish exclaimed.

"And that paper mache solar system outside the science room!" Blondie said.

"It looks like somebody greased his tray," Cute One added.

"Looks like!" Truman said before laughing, and leaving. I was ready to go over to him and beat the living daylights out of him, when Twig came back through the doors…with Saturn lodged in his butt.

Ouch.

…**.**

After that whole Truman incident thing, I decided to head out to the strip mall. Why? No idea, just wanted to get away from my mom, I guess.

I stopped for burgers and fries at Circus Burger, and sat down in the open. I sat down by the Bobby Wasabi dojo, unknowingly of course, and when I looked inside, I did a double take, and spat out my Dr. Pepper. Partly because I was surprised of seeing Cute One, Twig, Blondie, and Eyebrows inside, and partly because I was happy to find a dojo near my place. I was totally going to sign up for that.

I jumped out of my chair, momentarily forgetting about my food, and walked into the dojo as they started practicing some stances. All of their attention turned to me, who didn't exactly like too much attention.

The sensei, or whom I assumed was the sensei, got out of his stance. "Hello, Miss, can I help you?"

"Yeah," I said, tightening my ponytail. "I want to be part of this dojo."

The sensei seemed surprised at my statement. "R-really? Not the Black Dragons?" Blondie stepped on his foot, and forced out a smile. "I-I mean, sure! What's your name?"

"Bella Martini-"

A course of gasps ran through the room. Cute One looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean, you're the daughter of Christina Martini, the model, and Morgan Martini, the movie, and music producer?"

I blushed and looked down. Yeah, my parents were famous, and stuck up. "Uh…no! Psh, me? Be the daughter of famous, sophisticated people? Do I look famous, or sophisticated?"

Okay, so I was lying, and I'm a terrible liar, but I really don't want friends who like me just because I'm the daughter of famous people and blah, blah, blah, and all that cliché stuff.

Then there was an awkward silence. Eyebrows looked like he wanted to question me, but I gave him a glare that shut him up.

The sensei cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think some introductions will do for now. I'm Rudy, you're sensei."

Blondie walked up to me and stuck her hand out. "Kim. Nice to meet you, Bella."

I grinned in return, and shook her hand. Eyebrows smiled a creepy smile, and attempted to wink at me. "The name's Eddie, and I'm a playah."

Good to know, Eddie.

"Milton David Krupnick. It's really nice to meet you, Bella," Twig -er, Milton- said after that.

And lastly, I looked at Cute One, who looked at me with an adorable smile. "I'm Jack."

Suddenly, a girlish scream came from the guys' change room, and out came Spanish, or who I assumed was Spanish. He had pink hair, so it was a little hard to tell on the second time meeting him.

I was trying my hardest not to burst out laughing, and when I looked around, so was everyone else. Kim laughed and walked up to him. "Hold on, something's different. Wait, don't tell me…new bathrobe!"

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away. I liked this place already. "It's my hair!" Spanish exclaimed. "This is what I get for showering," Ew. Didn't really need to know that. "Rudy, what kind of shampoo are we using?"

I looked at the shampoo bottle and narrowed my eyes.

"That's the same shampoo we always use," Rudy said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward, snatching the bottle from Spanish's hands. I then ripped off the fake label. "This is pink hair dye. Someone switched the labels."

That's when Spanish noticed my presence. He looked at me, nodded, and winked. "Hey, the name's Jerry. Wanna go out?"

"You're pink," I deadpanned. "And, no."

Eddie looked down. "Dude, do you shampoo your leg hair?"

Jerry looked at him and smirked, placing his foot on the bench. "Bro, when I shampoo, I'm all in."

Didn't need to know that.

That's when Truman came in, laughing is fat head off. "Love your new look! Awesome! Just Awesome!"

We all glared at him. "I know you did this, Truman. Some how you snuck in here and switched our shampoo for pink hair dye," Jack spat.

Truman looked flabbergasted. "_What?_"

I hate that guy. Before I knew it, I felt myself lunge for the little creeper, only to be held back by Kim and Jack. "Let me kill him!" I growled, clawing towards him. I felt a twinge of pride as I saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

As I did that, Rudy continued the previous conversation. "It wasn't Truman. I've been here all day, and never once did I seem him _ooze _his way in here."

"Looks like I got an airtight alibi," Truman smirked, once I stopped fighting to pummel him to a pulp. "See you around, pinky."

I finally managed to break free of Kim and Jack's grasp as he was leaving, but instead of tackling him to the ground, the door closed, blocking him from my path.

"Pinky?" Jerry said. "Why would anyone call me pinky?"

Jack ripped some hair out of his skin, causing him to yelp in surprise. Jack handed him the hair, and Jerry took it. "Oh, I get it!"

I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? What did I just get myself into?

…**.**

So, the next day of school, I'm going to actually talk about, because things did actually happen other than boring work.

I've barely known the group, but they already treat me as if I've been with them the whole time. It was great.

We all stood together as Kim was getting ready to break through the banner for the pep rally. Just as she was about to run through it, she started getting stuck to it. She fell down with the banner stuck to her, as Milton, Eddie, Jack, me, and a bunch of other students tried to help with getting the paper off of her.

Poor girl!

Then Truman came down the steps, laughing. "Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!"

I was about to break free from helping Kim, and tackle the jerk, but Jack held me back. "You want to hurt him just as much as the next person, I know, but now isn't exactly the time."

Of course, he was right. The principal was right there, and I didn't really want to get expelled, or suspended on the second day. My mom would throw a fit, then make me do something I didn't want to do, so…meh.

Also, I wasn't there for it, but apparently, someone stuck blue cheese in Jack's cologne, making him throw up on a girl he liked (that part made me kind of jealous. Not the throwing up part, but he gave a note to a girl he liked…). And of course, as soon as it all ended, Truman came in laughing.

The little (insert string of colorful words here) weasel!

…**.**

"Guys, we all know Truman is behind these pranks," Milton started.

We were all back in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, probably the safest place we could think of (besides our homes, but I wouldn't want to go there anyway.), discussing what to do about our problems.

"We just gotta figure our how he's doing it," he continued.

Jerry spoke up next. "Grease, hair dye, sticky paper, and blue cheese. Sounds like my grandmother's medicine cabinet."

That helps, Jerry. Really.

"Truman's picking us off. One by one," Jack said. "He's gotten all of us! Except for…Eddie." We all looked towards Eddie, but then they all stared at me. "And Bella."

Eddie turned away. "What are you guys saying?"

Milton stood up and walked towards him, and me. "We're saying that you're next. If I were you two, I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap, and sit in the basement," Eddie and I looked at him strangely. "I did that when my father showed my birth video. Do you guys have any idea where we come from?"

I blinked at him stupidly. He really didn't know? My dad hired a health nurse to give me a full on through-the-high-school-years lesson in a week! It was traumatizing!

"My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch!" Eddie said excitedly.

Far from it, Eddie.

Milton gave him a…horrified look? "I wish."

"I think what Eddie and Bella needs to hear," Jack started. "Is that we're going to be there for them."

Aww! So sweet, Jack.

But, I shrugged, in return. "I'm probably too new. Truman doesn't know me too well, other than the fact that I want to shred him into tiny slivers, then stomp on them until they turn into mush."

"Maybe, but you're our friend now, and there's no telling what Truman might do," Jack said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt sparks go up my spine, which was a little weird. "So, we're going to look out for you and Eddie."

Eddie stood up and walked away from us. "Guys, guys. I can take care of myself!"

"No, no, no! Don't worry, Eddie," Jack said as we all crowded around him. There was no escaping from our adorable brunette's protection, is there? "We'll protect you. We'll walk you to school in the morning." No thank you. I'd rather you not see my house and meet my parents.

"And after school we'll walk you back home," Kim continued. Just look at the last sentence above this one.

"We'll be the last thing you see at night, and the first thing you see in the morning," Milton said, sitting down next to Eddie. "How do you like your eggs?"

I was about to say 'unfertilized,' because that was the retort to one of many cheesy pick-up lines. Well, they were more of sexually disgusting pick-up lines. More than enough of those have been used on me in my past schools.

"You guys, STOP! I can't take it anymore!" Eddie shouted. "It wasn't Truman who pulled those pranks on you."

Jack gave him a questioning look. "Well, then who was it?"

Eddie gave them an ashamed expression. "It was me."

"WHAT?" Everyone (including me!) screamed in surprise.

Jack was the first one to recover. "Eddie, why would you prank us like that?"

"Do you know what you did to me?" Kim said in a more statement manner. "That paper was so sticky, I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow!"

Ouch. Maybe I should remember that sometime for my mom…

"And a clown keeps following me around asking me where I got my hair done!" Jerry added.

Eddie looked like he was about to break down in guilt. "I didn't want to! Truman's been blackmailing me."

I clenched my fist. "Oh, wait until that little-mph!"

Kim clamped her hand over my mouth. It was probably for the best, considering the words that were going to come out of my mouth weren't the prettiest words I've ever said.

"How is he blackmailing you?" Milton asked.

"Truman's father owns the security company that watches over the mall," Eddie explained.

"So?" Jerry interrupted.

"One night, Rudy let me stay late to practice some moves…the thing is, I wasn't working on karate moves…"

For the rest of that, I was too focused on ways to murder Truman to listen. By the time I realized that I wasn't paying attention, my hands were bleeding from my fingernails digging into them, and I had a smirk planted on my face.

"Are…you OK, Bella?" Milton asked, after observing my behavior.

I blinked, looked back at him, then at my hands. "Oh…when did that happen?" Then a thought occurred to me. "Can we make Truman pay now?"

Jack smirked and crossed his arms with confidence. "He's not going to get away with it."

I grinned. Best news I've heard all day.

"Truman's going to be sorry he messed with us," Milton said. "When you poke a bear, do you know what happens?"

We all gave him blank faces. "Seriously, does anybody know?"

Milton, Milton, Milton. Sweet, innocent little Milton. I don't even know the answer to that.

…**.**

So, we met up later on that night, in black clothes. Almost ninja like.

Jack laid down blueprints of the mall on a stack of mats. "Okay, our mission is to get into the security office, and get the flash drive out of the safe. Let's go over the plan one more time," he said, looking over at all of us.

"I'll get Truman out of the office and take him to the parking lot, and let him shoot paintballs at me," Eddie said.

"You think he'll go for it?" Kim and I asked simultaneously.

Eddie opened his jacket to show paint blotches all over his shirt. "I'm pretty sure."

"Once we're inside, I'll disarm the security system," Jack said.

"And I'll crack the safe," Milton added.

Kim was next. "Out in the courtyard, I'll distract the security guard."

"And I'll distract the guard's dog," Jerry concluded.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how, exactly, are you going to do that, Pinky?"

Jerry smirked. "See, I don't know if you guys know this about me but uh, I was partially raised by wolves."

"That actually explains a lot," Kim replied, nodding in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more," I added.

"Check it," Jerry said, before howling. A few seconds after, howling could be heard. "Those are my peeps."

I smiled in amusement, but frowned quickly. "Jack, what do I do?"

"Uh," he started, glancing around the room as if it would give him inspiration for giving me a job. "You can come with Milton and me."

I shrugged. "Coolio."

…**.**

Eddie got Truman out there pretty fast. Kim got the security guard interested in some 'new celebrity work out', called Karatelottes. Jerry went over (his hair was _still _pink) and started talking to the dog, which I found kind of strange…

And the first act of ridiculousness, on our team, was Milton rolling into the hallway. Jack and I walked over to him, not amused. Then there were the lasers.

"Wow," Milton gaped. "Military grade security lasers."

"Someone's paranoid," I muttered, watching the lasers go back and forth. Jack snickered, before walking up to the edge of them.

"Okay, this I did not expect," he said.

No durrrr.

"Kill switch is on the other side," Milton added. "H-how do we get past this?"

Jack made a smirk that made the insides of my stomach squirm. "Very carefully."

He took a stance, before literally jumping through the lasers. He flipped, he suspended himself in the air by just holding onto a pole…he was…hot!

"Okay, that was sexy…" I found myself muttering.

"What?" Milton shot me an incredulous look.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

I watched as Jack pressed the button, then waved us over. "Let's go!"

Milton and I jogged through the hall. It would've been cool to go through the lasers like Jack did…

Jack opened the door, and I spotted the safe on the other side of the room. "There it is," I pointed out. Milton was about to take a step forward, when Jack held his hand out to stop him.

"No! There's weight sensors on the carpet!" he said.

"So, we can't walk on the floor," I translated. He nodded at me.

"Well, what do we do?" Milton asked.

Jack looked up at the doorframe, before taking another stance. He jumped up, his feet on either side of the frame, and grabbed the top part, swinging himself onto the desk.

Milton made a sad attempt at doing the same thing. Jack sighed and held out his hand. "Dude, come on!"

Milton sighed and took his hand, then stepped up onto the desk with him. Once Milton was safely on the desk, Jack held his hand out for me. I blushed, and took it, immediately feeling tingles. He helped me get onto the desk.

"How do we get across the office?" Milton asked.

Jack used his black belt to swing him and Milton across the room. They were in an awkward position… _I wish I could be in Milton's place. _I found myself thinking before mentally slapping myself. _Man, I have perverted thoughts._

I helped them swing back to the safe by pushing Jack's back when they came back to my side. Milton typed in the password, mentioning details about each number. I couldn't help but giggle.

The safe opened up, and Milton grabbed the flash drive. "Yes!" Jack cheered, before a though occurred to all of us.

"Okay, now how do we get down?"

"That's a very good question."

I couldn't help but laugh.

…**.**

After finally managing to get down (with my help, mind you.), we snuck out of the hall, turned back on the lasers, and found Jerry, still talking to the dog.

"We got the flash drive, let's go!" Jack said in a hushed voice. Jerry said his final goodbye to the dog before getting up and following us.

I watched as Kim slowly edged away before running towards us.

Ha, take that Truman!

Then Truman burst into the dojo, maybe about an hour later. He looked mad. "Breaking into my father's office? You guys are in _so _much trouble!"

I smirked slightly, letting my fist wrap around a pendant, that was a secret flash drive.

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out."

"I want that flash drive, and I want it right _now!_"

I chuckled darkly, and turned away from the group. After that, I didn't pay much attention, except for the sounds of Truman's tantrum. That was, until Jack said, "How about a deal? We destroy both videos, if you never mess with us again. Deal?"

My head shot around surprised.

"Deal," Truman said, relieved. Eddie deleted it.

"Wait!" I shouted. "You never said we were going to do that! I want to keep that so I can-"

And, of course, I was tackled to the ground by Kim and Jack. "Shh! Do you want him to just keep the video?" Kim hissed. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You know, I was only acting like that because I knew the camera was there. I was just…putting on a show!" Truman lied, really badly.

"Well, show's over. Because when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Eddie said. "Bye Truman."

"Bye Eddie," Truman muttered, before his eyes brightened. "Maybe next week we can go paintball-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled from under the dogpile. I was so thankful when he FINALLY left.

"Eddie," Jack started, finally getting off of me (not that I really minded…). "Remember what you just told Truman. If you're in trouble, we'll always be there for you."

"Got it. Thanks guys," Eddie said, then he and Jack fist pounded. "But, I'm surprised Bella didn't try to beat Truman up this time."

_Thanks, Eddie._ I though sarcastically, as I gripped my secret flash drive. "Uh…psh, I'm…tired?"

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped you," Milton said, rolling his eyes, and walking closer to me. "What's that in your hand?"

I immediately dropped my flash drive, and held my hand away from it. "Just a necklace!"

They didn't believe me one bit.

Milton quickly snatched the flash drive, and opened up the actual stick-data-thing. "A flash drive?"

I quickly grabbed it, then backed away from him. "Just some…pictures."

"Yeah, right. What were you _really _planning on doing with that?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's strictly for blackmailing purposes…" I muttered, avoiding their eye contact.

Jack held out his hand. "Give it. We're not like him."

I sighed, and took the flash drive off my neck. "You are, I'm not," I muttered so low, that they couldn't hear. I gave it to him anyway, but as our fingers touched, I felt sparks fly.

Hah, that's a song. Sparks Fly.

"Has anyone seen Jerry?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Kim shrugged. "Last I saw him, he was out in the courtyard."

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I jumped slightly, not expecting it, and checked it. As I read through the text, my eyebrow slowly raised. Usually my mom doesn't care where I am, or how late I'm out.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jack leaning over my shoulder, trying to read it, to which I quickly locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. "I gotta go, my sister's coming to pick me up. See you guys tomorrow!" I said, leaving the dojo.

My perfect sister, Laura, was who my parents ogled. They didn't really care what I did, they didn't even treat me as their daughter! Laura had stuck with ballet, while I took karate, and started skateboarding. She took piano lessons, while I learned to play drums, she was head cheerleader, and I went into acro and gymnastics. She did everything my parents wanted in their daughter, I did the complete opposite. I even dyed my side bangs red!

Despite being perfect, Laura was actually pretty nice. We had sister spats, but we always came through in the end. She actually encouraged me to be different. We love each other anyway, but I was still a little jealous of her.

**Uh…Review?**


End file.
